


Secret Santas & New Friendships

by Browneyesparker



Series: Christmas [8]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Holiday, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 17:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2820989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody was leaving things in not so secret places for Kitty and it was driving her crazy not knowing who it was or why they were doing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Santas & New Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> I see the possibilities of a KittyBell friendship here. Not anything else, so I am not going against JoanBell or whatever ship you think would have interference if they did Kitty and Marcus. I do think Kitty needs friends though, aside from Joan and Sherlock. Hence this one-shot. I hope you enjoy it. Also, a shout-out to justlook3 who reminded me how difficult it is for rape victims to maintain any sort of relationship, I was mindful of that while I wrote this.

.  
Somebody was leaving things in not so secret places for Kitty and it was driving her crazy not knowing who it was or why they were doing it. It even spooked her a little bit even though the gifts were as non-threatening as they came. A pair of ridiculous socks with candy canes on them in the pocket of her winter coat, gift certificates for coffee from Starbucks and Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer earrings were just a few of the frivolous gifts she had received over the course of December. 

She put all her newfound detection skills to work and went out to find out who had been leaving her things when she wasn’t looking. The big break in her own personal case came one afternoon when Sherlock and Joan were in the interrogation room grilling a suspect with Gregson, she noticed Marcus Bell wasn’t there like he usually was. So, she slipped away and went to find him.

Kitty spied him with his hand in her winter coat but not looking the least bit guilty about it. He wasn’t even stealing glances around the room to see if anybody was paying attention to him. When he had left her coat alone and darted into the break room, she went to see what he had left her this time around.

Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups shaped like Christmas trees. She shoved them back in her pocket and went into the break room to confront Marcus about the gifts.

“Why are you doing it?” Kitty asked.

“Why am I doing what?” Marcus asked casually, pouring himself a cup of coffee and taking a long sip.

“You know what!” Kitty answered. “Why are you leaving gifts for me?”

“Because we’re all doing it,” Marcus replied. “Remember? We drew names the day after Thanksgiving?”

“Oh.”

Kitty vaguely remembered drawing Captain Gregson’s name and contemplating for a split second what she was going to do for him before being distracted by something Joan needed her help with.

She still wasn’t as good as Sherlock when it came to remembering that kind of stuff. 

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” Marcus said, interrupting her thoughts. “I didn’t think it would bother you. If I did, I would have been a lot more careful.”

“Its fine,” Kitty answered. “Were we supposed to leave gifts all month long? Or was it just something you did? Because I forgot we had drawn names for Secret Santa’s, so I didn’t get my recipient anything.”

“Does Holmes know that you forgot?” Marcus teased. 

Kitty made a face at him. “No. I’m working on remembering those kinds of things though. It just takes a lot of effort.”

“Well, you still have some time until the Christmas party,” Marcus said. “You can do something for him or her between now and then.”

Kitty grunted. “I don’t have time for things like Secret Santa.”

“Everybody should have time for Christmas,” Marcus answered. “It’s the most wonderful time of the year.”

“I guess so,” Kitty answered. “I better go, just in case they’re done and wondering where I am.”

Marcus nodded. “Sure. I’ll see you in a few minutes. Oh and by the way, I’d appreciate it if you didn’t tell anybody that you know I’m your Secret Santa.”

“I won’t,” Kitty assured him, shrugging slightly. “I don’t understand why you do Secret Santa’s in a precinct full of cops anyways. Somebody’s bound to figure out who’s leaving the other person gifts.”

Marcus shrugged too. “I guess we do it on the good faith people won’t go poking around trying to find things out that they aren’t supposed to. I never counted on your investigating why or who was leaving you presents.”

Kitty actually smiled a little bit. “Well, now you know not to underestimate me Agent Bell.”

A thought came to Marcus. “You don’t think Joan and Sherlock are trying to investigate who’s leaving them gifts? Knowing them they probably already know.”

“Probably,” Kitty agreed. “Listen, I have to go. I promise I won’t let anybody know I found out that you were my Secret Santa.”

“Thank you,” Marcus said, smiling at her as they left the break room to go and finish listening to the interrogation.

.

Marcus gave her the gifts in secret afterwards, meeting her outside the Brownstone when Sherlock was busy doing who knew what, and Joan was at her own house for the evening. He slipped them into her hand when nobody was looking and they were leaving a crime scene or the precinct at the same time. 

It was still silly stuff, but it didn’t spook her the way it had in the beginning. Because she knew who it was from and that he wasn’t trying to hurt her in anyway by giving her gifts. He was just honoring an old tradition, without expecting any kind of favors in return. 

Sometimes, he reminded her to get something for her own Secret Santa. 

By the time the Christmas party rolled around and she saw him standing by the tree in a silly tie that had strings of colored lights printed on it, she realized she had found a true friend. And he didn’t care that something horrific had changed her.

He cared about her. He only cared about her. 

She almost smiled at the thought. But she stopped herself from doing it as he approached her. Joan and Sherlock both went to get something to drink, leaving her alone to greet him.

“Hello Marcus,” she said.

“Hey Kitty,” Marcus answered, smiling at her. 

“So, is this the moment you reveal you’re my Secret Santa?” She asked. “Or does that happen later on in the evening?”

“I don’t think it matters,” Marcus answered. “I mean, we’re not all going to go to the front of the room and announce who we were giving gifts to this year.”

“Oh. Right,” Kitty said. “So, you’re my Secret Santa.”

“Yes,” Marcus replied. “I’m assuming you aren’t mine?”

“No,” Kitty said. “I’m Captain Gregson’s.”

Marcus nodded. “I think he’ll certainly be surprised about that.”

Kitty actually smiled this time. “Good.”

“I think I can tell you that Joan and Sherlock had each other,” Marcus said, nodding towards the pair talking in hushed tones. 

“They were,” Kitty confirmed. “I saw Joan leaving Sherlock a present in the mailbox before she left for her apartment one night. Do you think he knew the whole time?”

“Probably,” Marcus said. “I bet you anything, she knew too. They are quite the pair, aren’t they?”

“Mmmh,” Kitty agreed. “I haven’t quite gotten them figured out yet.”

“Well, I think it’ll be a long while before you do,” Marcus told her. “I’ve known them a little bit longer than you and I still don’t really understand either of them as well as I would like to either. But they seem to get each other and that counts for something.”

Kitty sighed with disappointment. “True.”

Marcus smiled at her but didn’t touch her in a gesture of comfort because of what had happened the last time he had reached out to stop her from walking in blood. Instead, he motioned towards the drink table. 

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s go and get some punch then I’ll give you your final gift.”

“Sure,” Kitty agreed.

It counted for something.

_The End_

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I’ll just leave this hear and wait to see what you thought of it. If anybody enjoyed it, I might write more Kitty and Marcus stories. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody!


End file.
